thealan10adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Professor Kimias Emina
Professor Kimias Emina (often shortened to Emina) is an antagonist in The Alan 10 Adventures. He first appeared in The Smell of Victory is Sweet. He is a Gastulence from the planet Gasceomestry. Appearance Similar to Gutrot, most of Emina's body is covered by a containment suit, his being a dark purple. His body also has several nozzles from which he emits his gases, and they are plated gold. While he has no natural hair, his gask mask is oddly in the shape of a long beard. Emina's eyes are magenta. Personality Emina values his intellect above all, so much so that he starts to berate himself after his defeat in The Smell of Victory is Sweet. During Through Your Eyes, it is made clear that Emina fears Richard Nomaly to some extent, instantly freezing up as the latter was barking out orders. In Part 1 of RWBYA, Emina mentions not wanting to be rude when Alan Nomaly is talking. Powers Professor Emina has all the powers of his species. Weaknesses Professor Emina has all the weaknesses of his species. History Professor Emina's debut is The Smell of Victory is Sweet. After Alan and Alexis Dwyer find his base, he reveals that he had been studying Earth for several years before his ship got stuck underground in a landslide. Due to the years of learning about humans, Emina had managed to make up a concoction to control them, which he uses to start having them repair his ship, and using Alan as a means of security. In order to keep control of Alan, Emina made a device for Alan to use right before using the Simplicitrix. This device contained a gas able to control each of his aliens (save for Gutrot). Despite this, however, Alexis was able to subdue Rath and force Emina to make everyone return home before removing his control, and then Rath threw him out of his ship. At the end of the episode, Emina was recruited by Richard. In O' Brother, What Art Thou, Emina was revealed to have made up a gas mixture that could work on Alexis, and was also the one to set her house ablaze with the help of Dr. Gearo Morphanewal. In Through Your Eyes, Emina helped in getting Alan and Alexis into the soul-stealing machine. When it failed, however, Emina was tasked with getting Richard a drink to calm his nerves. Emina was then sent after Alexis (which was actually Alan due to their swapped bodies). Alan taunted Emina, claiming to not remember him, causing Emina to attack. Unfortunately for Emina, this played right into Alan's hand, as Alan quickly set it up as him being a "white innocent little teenage girl" (poking fun at white privilege) under attack, causing people to chase after Emina. He was saved from the angry mob by Richard as Mole-Stache. When back at Richard's warehouse, Alexis as Eye Guy defeated the evil team by shooting them all with paralysis beams, and then the two swapped bodies back. After the paralysis was worn off, Emina was one of three people remaining, along with Richard and Envy. A note was left behind, revealing Emina to be "Lust." Emina appears in the flashback of RWBYA during Part 1. His appearance is minor, only showing up with Envy when Alan wakes up in their warehouse. Appearances *''The Smell of Victory is Sweet'' *''O' Brother, What Art Thou'' *''Through Your Eyes'' *''RWBYA'' Trivia *As revealed in The Annihilators Part 1, it is highly speculated that Professor Emina had tipped off Dr. Gearo Morphanewal and Sir Bedilkong Cerebronittion about Kyle Okami, and Troobel Mischife's attempt to use Okami to assassinate them, which lead to Okami's defeat and arrest. However, this is not confirmed. **Should this be true, it would mean that Emina, Morphanewal, and Cerebronittion are all unaware that Okami was the creation of Mischife, as the four of them were all on Richard's team together for some time.